User talk:Gavin Hossel
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Mr. Mittens page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 18:32, September 4, 2012 Yes Sir, i will bare that in mind --Gavin Hossel (talk) 18:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) What is that song called? What is that song called?--Hello (talk) 19:34, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Its no Song! its the story of my life! --Gavin Hossel (talk) 19:55, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Language Policy Note that we do in fact have a Language Policy here. We have zero tolerance for inappropriate or crude language. Any further violations of this policy will lead to a ban. Lancer1289 (talk) 22:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I swore? --Gavin Hossel (talk) 00:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have now been blocked for two weeks for violating the language policy again, despite a warning. We have zero tolerance for crude/inappropriate language here and take violations of it seriously. If you choose to come back after the block is up, then abide by all site policies all the time, and not just when you feel like it. This block may be extended by what I'm reading on another user's talk page. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:36, September 10, 2012 (UTC) After reviewing Legionwrex's talk page, I am extending the block to a month for Insulting Other Users, and borderline harassment. You do not get to violate site policies, or basic common courtesy for that matter, and expect to get away with it. I will not tolerate this behavior any longer. If you choose to come back, then you must abide by all site policies. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:53, September 10, 2012 (UTC) OK... I tried to ask you what I was doing wrong and you never answered me, I understand the harassment but where did I swear? --Gavin Hossel (talk) 16:56, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Your last blog comment. "Damn" is classified as breaking the policy. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:59, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know that, why didn't you tell me that when I asked you a while ago? --Gavin Hossel (talk) 17:01, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Also, I hardly think that I was harassing anybody, I talked to him about my friend being banned, and when he responded I did too, not really insultingly, jokingly maybe, but not mean spirited, I called him a jerk because my friend said he was being one, he told me to stop using crass language and I did, if this is about the Springrollio thing, or the GOP mind slave, I was quoting another user in a defensive sort of way, similar to how spartan called him Disgustingly ignorant, as a quor sheesh --Gavin Hossel (talk) 17:11, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Man I guess thats not an Admins job huh? Oh well peace out nerds, I guess I'll like go out side or something, its suposed to be nice out there --Gavin Hossel (talk) 17:42, September 10, 2012 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/SMNQA.gif Response You hardly think you were harassing anybody. I disagree. Your entire first comment to Legionwrex was pure belligerence. It was the epitome of harassment. You called him a jerk, threw out spurious accusations that have no basis in fact, asked what his "deal" was, and essentially blamed the victim by saying if he didn't want to be accosted about his political beliefs he shouldn't have mentioned them. That line of thinking is, of course, utter nonsense. You demanded that Legionwrex ask an admin to rescind the ban. Why? He wasn't responsible for Ardent Clerk Bosker Apologist getting banned. Bosker did that to himself. In any case, if Ardent Clerk Bosker Apologist's ban were for longer than a month, I'd recommend you (when your own ban was up) put the matter up for review by a panel, which we have provision for here on this Wiki. As it is, his ban will be up before yours, so I'll simply say I see absolutely no reason to lift the ban. SpartHawg948 (talk) 19:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I demanded? Since when is formally asking someone a demand, also about the swearing, I didn't not know that 'dam' was not allowed, I see that I was warned a few days back but when I asked for clarification I got no response, I was told the situation by my friend, and I'm not 100 percent on how things exactly work around here, but I told him I would try to see if would do something on his behalf, I may have not had the best tone, but I wasn't openly hostile, I called him a jerk because that's what it seemed like to me, that he was in a political debate, and Legion reported him for not agreeing with him, since Legion has taken down the exchange, I only had my friends word to go on --Gavin Hossel (talk) 19:44, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :Spart, I have a question, did you cross referrence this guy's IP with the User:Ardent Clerk Bosker Apologist and User:Charles Saracino? Because having a look, it seems like it's a multiple sockpuppetry done by the same guy. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, now I resent that, I have already admitted, to knowing Ardent in real life, he is a good friend of mine. --Gavin Hossel (talk) 19:50, September 10, 2012 (UTC) :"I called him a jerk because that's what it seemed like to me, that he was in a political debate, and Legion reported him for not agreeing with him, since Legion has taken down the exchange, I only had my friends word to go on" :This is what really annoys me Gavin, instead of reviewing the situation yourself by looks through the conversation and my discussion with Lancer, you automatically took what your friend said at face value (it was complete nonsense, just so you know), and proceeded to blame me for things I didn't do.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:03, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Who am I Dick Gumshoe? I, supposed to investgate? No I was just responding from a request from you know, a friend --Gavin Hossel (talk) 20:10, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::In a situation like this, yeah, you are supposed to investigate before calling someone a jerk and asking what there problem was, because it would have taken ten seconds to realize your friend was wrong.--Legionwrex (talk) 20:14, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Well if you left it up it wouldn't have been a problem, it would have also been funny to see Springrollio again, hahaha, also upon review, it really wasn't that bad, not a ban able action I don't think then again that's not my job, neither is it yours, anyway have a fun time on the wiki, I'll talk to you again in a month, Springrollio out! --Gavin Hossel (talk) 20:23, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Left it up? This is a wiki. There is always someone who can see the history of the pages edited. Even talk pages. And Bosker attacked Legionwrex who was even open to talking about the issue at a later date. Instead of being happy with that Bosker continued to insult him, and Legionwrex took proper action.--Xaero Dumort (talk) 20:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Am I talking to a brick wall, I already admitted that I acted radhly, but jerk is hardly the worst thing in the world, but I digress, I didn't want to go digging in the history, it doesn't even really work on this POS, plus who are you? How did you get this number, haha JK, no really folks, all I wanted to know why I can't get a response for the swearing thing,jeez. --Gavin Hossel (talk) 20:39, September 10, 2012 (UTC) I Feel like I'm taking crazy pills! :Gavin - it was a demand when you "formally requested" something be done that there is no precedent for. You should have made the request yourself, not "formally requested" (i.e. demanded) that someone else do it. As a fellow editor, Legionwrex is under absolutely no obligation to you, so any "formal request" of someone who, by their very position, should not be subjected to formal requests, is a demand. And your claim that you only had the word of an unnamed "friend" to go on is so laughably false, I almost didn't dignify it with a response. Anyone can see exactly what was said, even though Legionwrex removed the content from his page. It's called the page history. Before breaking site policies by insulting other editors, we do expect editors to do at least a modicum of research. "A friend told me to do it" is as valid an excuse here as it is pretty much anywhere else you break the rules or the law because a friend told you to do it, which is to say, it's no excuse. :Xaero, I think Commdor and Lancer may have looked into that. All I know is that there was some super-secret emailing between them at around the time folks were raising the specter of sock-puppetry. SpartHawg948 (talk) 06:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm sure. I was just referencing that I took a look at Legionwrexs talk page history as I was curious as to Boskers behavior. In which I saw nothing to cause any doubt as to Legionwrexs action or the action of the admins. I became curious when it seemed to go beyond just the two of them and the admins. --Xaero Dumort (talk) 07:28, September 11, 2012 (UTC)